The Dark Woods Circus
by Dragon Spirit 10
Summary: This tells the story of Snake before he joined the Noah's Ark Circus (Black Butler/Vocaloid crossover)


**A/N: I had a different idea for this story but when I was listening to the song again I had this come up as an idea I hope you enjoy it. (I own nothing except my OC)**

* * *

The Dark Woods Circus

Snake sighed as he lay down on his bed. He looked down and watched his snakes, despite them being there he often felt lonely in his first-tier tent. Snake knew it would be useless to ask if one of the other first-tier members would share with him as they would all be terrified of his snakes.

"I'm so alone" Snake said sadly.

Snake then saw his snake Emily resting on chest '_What's wrong?'_ she asked.

"Just remembering our last home" Snake said as he remember the last circus he was in.

**'Flashback'**

A small five year old boy sat alone in a cage with his snakes. The boy had been in the circus for as long as he could remember he wasn't sure if he was born in the circus or if he was just brought to this circus at a very young age. The boy looked around and saw his fellow circus members in other cages. One cage had a six year old girl named Miku, she was a singer in the circus. the cage next to Miku contained a seven year old boy named Kaito, he was the animal tamer in the circus. The cage the was next to the boy's, placed on top of some crates, contained the four year old twins Len and his sister Rin, they were jugglers in the circus. All the other circus members were just like the boy they had been in the circus for as long as they could remember the only difference being that they could remember their names while the boy couldn't, sometimes he wondered if he ever had a name. All the circus members suddenly froze as they heard someone walking towards them. They were all terrified of the ringleader for their circus because this was 'The Dark Woods Circus' a circus of deformity. Everyone was deformed in some way the boy had snake skin on some parts of his body, Miku's legs were badly deformed, Kaito was very strong and had sharp teeth as a result of him being forced to become a cannibal and Len and Rin's bodies were joined together. Everyone held their breath as the footsteps came closer, suddenly everyone was shocked when they could now hear their were two sets of footsteps. They then saw that it was indeed the ringleader that had come but he was holding the hand of a five year old girl. The boy looked at the girl '_Who is that? I don't know her scent_' Oscar, one of the boys snakes said, as he slithered around the boys shoulders.

"I don't know" the boy whispered quietly.

The boy looked at the girl who had shoulder length snow white hair and ice blue eyes, the boy was worried that she was going to be a new circus member until he heard the ringleader speak.

"Look at all these freaks" the ringleader said smiling "One day you'll get to enjoy torturing them as much as I do" the man said smiling down at his daughter.

The boy flinched as the ringleaders words, terrified at the idea of someone else torturing all of them. The boy suddenly noticed that the girl was looking at all of them but not with eyes of evil but with eyes of curiosity it seemed like she didn't understand why we were all in cages. the boy then watched the ringleader leave with his daughter, who continued to look at him as they walked away.

"Do you think they'll kill us one day?" Rin asked after the two had left

"I don't know" Len said answering his sisters question

"We should kill them first before they have a chance, says Webster" the boy said

"How would we do that?" Kaito asked

"My venom will kill them in thirty seconds and we can then escape, says Webster" the boy said

"I don't think we can" Miku said sadly

"What do you mean?" Len and Rin asked

"I don't think we can be strong enough to fend for ourselves and with the way we look we'll instantly be rejected" Miku said sadly "We could easily be kidnapped and be treated far worse than we can here" she said sighing.

Everyone went quiet as they thought about Miku's words, which they knew were right. That night the boy suddenly woke up.

"What was that?" the boy said, with a feeling that something had woken him, as he lifted his head from his cage floor '_It's that girl again I recognize that scent_' Oscar said.

The boy crawled to the bars of his cage and saw the girl pushing something through the bars of the other circus members cages.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked

the girl then walked towards his cage and held out some cooked meat "Here I thought that everyone looked hungry" the girl said referring to the other circus members

'_Don't trust her!_' Wilde shouted "Why would you care about us?" the boy asked, while ignoring his snake

"I don't like what my father does to all of you" the girl said sadly "I don't want to run this awful circus" the girl said as she handed the boy the meat.

The boy looked at the meat unsure if he should eat it '_I don't smell any poison in it_' Oscar said as he curled around the boys shoulders. The boy then took a small bite from the piece of meat, trusting his snake, and when he couldn't taste anything funny he quickly ate all of it.

"Thank you" the boy said "Who are you anyway, asks Brontë"

"I'm Isabel" the girl said smiling, as she sat down in front of the cage "Also you can talk to snakes I think that's amazing!" Isabel said in awe

the boy blushed slightly before answering "W-well it's not really talking I can just understand what their saying" he said slightly embarrassed

"Well I still think it's amazing" Isabel said smiling "By the way what's your name?"

"I-I don't have a name" the boy said sadly

"Surely you must" Isabel said confused "Even your snakes have names" she said referring to the few names she had heard him say

"I just don't have one"

"Snake!" Isabel said happily "That can be your name"

"Snake?" the boy said confused

"Yeah it suits you" Isabel said giggling.

Isabel suddenly stopped giggling as she heard something outside.

"I've got to go I'll see you tomorrow" she said to Snake before she left.

Over the next few days Isabel would visit them each night and bring food for everyone she soon became their friend, she even befriended the boys snakes. She also continued to call the boy Snake and even though he was confused at having a name he began to like the name, and even though he could easily have given himself a different name he liked having a name that someone gave him and so he started calling himself Snake.

"Why aren't you afraid of us?" Snake asked wondering why Isabel wasn't afraid or even repulsed by their deformities

"Why do I need to be afraid?" Isabel asked "I mean I don't think your freaks or anything" Isabel said smiling as she reached through the bars and stroked Snake's cheek.

Snake was touched at how she didn't mind him at all and that she saw him as a normal person not a freak and that she didn't freak out at touching the snake skin on his body.

_Four years later._

One evening everyone was sleeping when suddenly they a loud scream.

"What was that?" Rin said in a worried voice, with Len trying to comfort her

"I don't know" Kaito said as he reached to hold Miku's hand.

They all went quite when they heard someone come in, and they could hear they were with someone crying. The door to Snake's cage was open and the crying person was thrown in.

"You can stay and rot with the freaks you care about so much!" the ringleader shouted angrily as he slammed the cage door shut and stormed out.

Snake looked at the person who had been thrown into his cage.

"Who is it?" Len asked as he bent down to look into Snake's cage

"Are you alright?" Snake asked touching the person's shoulder

"Snake?" the person asked

"Isabel?" Snake asked in shock, as he saw the person sat up and he saw that it was Isabel but he saw that she was wearing a blindfold and that there was blood seeping from it "What happened to you?" Snake asked

"My father found out that I come and visit you and give you food and he attacked me" Isabel said sadly as she touched the blindfold

Snake then reached out and hugged Isabel and stroked her long hair trying to comfort her "You'll be alright" he said as Isabel hugged him tightly.

Ever since the night Isabel was thrown in Snake's cage she had become a member of the circus and everyone treated her as if she was a freak now. Snake was angry that the ringleader had attacked Isabel like he had, which caused her to go blind. But what surprised him was how that Isabel didn't change despite the fact that she could no longer see.

"Aren't you angry at losing your eyesight? asks Dan" Snake asked as he felt the little snake resting on his ear

"Well yes" Isabel said as she felt one of the snakes wrap around her right arm "But I don't think that losing my eyesight should change me I mean snakes manage fine without great eyesight" Isabel said laughing lightly.

Snake was surprised at her answer but happy she still acted like her normal self.

_Three years later._

As Snake did his snake charming act he couldn't help but look up at Isabel as she did her tightrope walking act, he was always worried about her when she was doing it. Snake then glanced at his other friends doing their acts. Miku was singing about the pain they all suffered, Len and Rin were juggling all sorts of of items, including knives, skulls and bones and finally there was Kaito who was fighting a wolf. Kaito's act in the circus was that he would fight animals to the death when he was younger he fought attack dogs but as he got older they made him fight more vicious animal, he always fought very hard in his fights because the animals he killed were one of the few meals that he got, he didn't just eat human meat it was any sort of raw meat he could get his hands on.

_Four years later._

Snake was sitting in his cage relaxing quietly, with Isabel resting her head on his shoulder while she slept. Snake looked round at the other's. Miku was sitting her cage quietly as she stroked Kaito's hair through the bars, Kaito was lying on the ground asleep in his cage and Len and Rin were sitting quietly in their cage checking their wounds. As all of them got older the ringleader and the other who worked for him had began to beat them viciously regularly so they wouldn't try to escape, they especially had to beat Kaito, who they had been keeping in a straight jacket for four years now, but they had to keep making the straps stronger as he kept breaking them, but luckily they weren't due to be beaten that night.

"Is something wrong Snake?" Isabel asked as she lifted her head off Snake's shoulder

"No nothings wrong" Snake said looking at Isabel, Snake was still sometimes amazed how she had quickly and so well adapted to being blind

Isabel chuckled before saying "I may be blind but I can see you're lying to me Snake"

Snake sighed before giving in "I just sometimes think that there is no hope for us and that all of our fates are to die here"

"No don't say that" Isabel said as she placed her hand on Snake's face "We'll all find a way out of this place and we'll all be happy and free" she said smiling

"Even if we did escape I think you would be the only one of us who could be happy and free" Snake said sadly as he looked away

"What makes you say that?" Isabel said confused

"Well you are only blind while the rest of us are just freaks of nature that shouldn't even exist" Snake said angrily hating the way he looks

"You aren't freaks" Isabel said as she pulled Snake's back to look at her

"Why do you always say that? You remember what I look like and you can feel the snake skin on my body" Snake shouted

"Because I love you" Isabel said, shocking Snake "And if you're a freak then so am I" Isabel said as she leaned forward and kissed Snake.

Snake found himself responding to her kiss as he suddenly realized that he loved Isabel too.

_A few weeks later._

One evening Snake was thrown back into his cage, having been finished being beaten by some of the men working for the ringleader, and he saw Isabel was lying in the cage already.

"Isabel are you okay?" Snake asked as he crawled towards her, when he didn't see her move he was worried that they had beaten her even more than usual "Isabel?" Snake asked as he gently shook her shoulder, Snake was starting to panic when he still didn't get a response form her.

Snake turned Isabel over and was shocked to see the amount of blood soaked in her clothes. Snake began to shake Isabel's shoulders screaming her name and begging her to wake up but she didn't. Snake started to scream out in pain and cry heavily as he held Isabel's body close to him. The next morning the men came and took Isabel's body out of his cage, Snake tired to stop them but he was too weak to fight them off. A week after Isabel's death the men came and dragged Miku away with the intention of killing her.

"No! Stop!" Miku cried out in fear

"MIKU!" Kaito scream out as he bashed his head against the bars of his cage trying to get free "YOU BASTARDS WON'T HURT HER!" Kaito screamed as he continued to try and get free.

Kaito then broke through the straps of his straight jacket and smashed his way through the bars of his cage. and chased after the men who had Miku. The men, having seen Kaito chase after them, suddenly pulled out guns and fired at Kaito a few bullets hit Kaito but he still continued running until he approached the men. Kaito quickly jumped the men and started tearing into their throats with his teeth. After Kaito had killed the men more turned up and proceeded to fire at him. Kaito ran towards them but before he could reach them one of them managed to fire the fatal bullet at Kaito's heart and he fell to the ground dead instantly. Miku the rushed towards Kaito's body and cried over it. One of the men then walked over to Miku and pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the back. After the man pulled the knife out of Miku's back she collapsed over Kaito's body where she bled out to her death. Two days after Kaito and Miku died Rin died of infection, she had previously been stabbed by a rusty knife a few days before and hadn't been feeling well since, when Len woke up to find his twin dead he screamed in pain and agony at his loss and cried over his twin the whole day. The next morning Len was found dead. Snake cried as he sat curled up in his cage, he felt like all hope was lost as he watched his friends die but he also felt relived in a way because he knew that after his final performance today he would be killed and he could then be reunited with everyone. Snake felt bad that when he died he would be leaving his snakes behind but he knew they could easily protect themselves. Later that day the ringleader was showing Snake off in a cage, it felt odd for Snake performing without the others but he felt happy that he would soon be with them soon again. After everyone had left Snake was shocked to suddenly see a group of people arrive. Two of them attacked the ringleader one of them tied him up with a whip while the other pointed a knife at him. One of them opened his cage door.

"Come on you're free now friend" the boy said smiling as he held out his hand.

The group took Snake, along with his snake friends, to a circus that they ran called 'Noah's Ark Circus' and they introduced him to the other circus members.

"So what should your stage name be?" Joker said thinking

Snake suddenly became horrified at the idea of losing the name that Isabel had given him "Snake" Snake said quickly hoping they would like it

"Snake? yeah that's a brilliant name for ye!" Joker said laughing "Well welcome to the family Snake"

'**End of Flashback**'

Snake remembered how surprised he was at how they all accepted him so easily. Snake remembered when he found out about how Joker, Dagger and Beast for missing a limb and that Wendy and Peter were older than their appearance made you think and that Jumbo and Doll were raised too harshly by their parents and were deformed. Despite what had happened to all of them Snake felt happy that they didn't suffer like him and his friends had in 'The Dark Woods Circus'. Even though everyone in the circus treated him like a family member Snake didn't really talk much he preferred saying what his snakes were saying rather than voicing his own thoughts. Snake could feel tears in his eyes as he remembered his beloved Isabel he wished he could have saved her that night, sometimes Snake felt angry with the 'Noah's Ark Circus' members saving him sometimes he wished they had come sooner and had rescued everyone not just him and other times he wished they hadn't saved him so he could be with his love and his friends again and no longer alone.

* * *

**A/N: I quite enjoyed writing this (though I had trouble ending it) now I don't know what Len and Rin do in the circus in the song so I just made them jugglers and I'm also not entirely sure what is wrong with Miku's legs (some people say that she was given goat legs someone said horse legs so I just said she had badly deformed legs)****  
**


End file.
